


Golden Feather

by AstraLowelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: A poem inspired by a beautiful piece of art I saw, by Michelle Tolo.





	Golden Feather

In the spirit of mischief

and, 

if he allows-

curiosity-

but a prince's actions must be weighed and measured.

One golden feather

from a Plume's wing

still he clutches in hand

and the winds rise

to punish him

as he has never been punished before. 

The Plume is strong-

a prince as well, mayhap?-

With shining hair

that the keening, howling storm

does not do justice.

His brethren are here

fins that flash,

arms that raise

the water to ensnare the Plume.

He fights.

Lashing, smashing, crashing

Lances of pain across his back.

He cannot swim to safety-

he cannot free himself,

the maelstrom will not yield.

The Plume will drown;

Sodden wings are chains of death.

It must be four to one,

with more on the way-

even a foolish prince must be saved.

Salt blood stains the waves

that lap at him

worriedly, but 

he cannot move

cannot breath,

can barely cry.

But he will not relinquish the golden feather. 


End file.
